Truth Seeker
by Honeyspark
Summary: For seasons, four wolf packs have lived in harmony. The Pack of Blazing Fire, the Pack of Whistling Winds, the Pack of Flowing Rivers, and the Pack of Drawing Shadows. But a new threat is posing, the Pack of Rouges. The leader's son, Kai, has been searching. Searching for something, but no wolf on his scouting patrols know. What is he looking for, and where is it hidden?


**The Pack Of Flames**

The Pack Of Flames live in the dry forest and part of the prairie. They are fierce wolves and defend their territory and pack loyally.

**.Alpha Male**

_The Alpha Male is the leader of the pack. He decides what the pack will do and where it will go. The Alpha Male is the top dog and usually rules alongside the Alpha Female._

**Arrow-** Arrow is a large dark brown male wolf. He has wisps of light brown and white in his fur. Arrow has light amber colored eyes. He is the alpha male of The Pack of Flames. He is very protective over his pack and protects it well. He got the name "Arrow" from The Pack of Stars, from an omen that he would lead the pack in the right direction after it had been broken apart. Arrow does not tolerate intruders, but welcomes those who are interested in joining his pack. He does not like fighting, but will fight when necessary. His mate is Prancer.

**.Alpha Female**

_The Alpha Female is in command next to the Alpha Male, and usually rules alongside him. She sometimes has a greater say in what the pack does and where it goes._

**Prancer-** Prancer is a pretty black and silver wolf, thin and strong. She is a no nonsense she-wolf who thinks things should get done on time right away. Prancer has a fabulous past, one that could make a great story for eager and listening pups. She joined the Pack of Flames, humble and sweet, but she fell for the Alpha Male, Arrow. She loved him so deeply, that she couldn't handle being near him. She needed him to be her mate, or so she thought. When she gained her wish, her dream, Prancer wasn't expecting what happened. She was overwhelmed with her Alpha Female duties and despite her love for Arrow, she began to go crazy with the weight of it all. She soon learned the she was pregnant with Arrow's pups, but the Alpha Female couldn't handle it any longer. She took off, ran away, abandoned her pack. She still loves Arrow, but suspects he doesn't care. She has changed and is now used to being in charge. Now, she has come back to the pack only because she needs shelter for her pups, Breeze, Haunt and Toxic. That's the only reason she came back, and she truly is scared. Her mate is Arrow.

**.Beta**

_The Beta is next in command under the Alpha Pair. He or she is in training to become the next Alpha Male or Female. There may be more than one Beta Wolf at a time depending on the Alpha Pair's decision. The Beta must watch over the pack, think quickly, and be a strong leader._

**Greg-** A handsome grayish white colored male who has grown into a well muscled male with thick adult fur and piercing amber hazel like eyes. He has the body of his father, Ash, and the mood of his mother, Autumn. Greg is a calm patient type who likes to relax and do anything his alpha or beta tells him to do. Sometimes he comes by grumpy and snappy but he can keep the mood under control mostly. He wishes to become either delta and hopefully his long pup-hood dream, beta. He had always kept that dream in his mind when he was growing up. He also wants to be like Ash. His sibling is Leah and he's the oldest of this small litter. Greg seems to love hunting and train himself to become a better fighter as well. Mostly he'd like to have his own Intermediate Wolf and train him or her all the moves this male knows. He respects Arrow and admires his parents and friends. He'd like to have a calm,shy, quiet, a bit playful, and a beautiful type of she-wolf. Greg has now become the loyal honest beta male he's always wanted to be and is very proud of the position. His coat has also grown fluffy like his mothers and seems still pupish by his looks but don't become fooled. Greg has become a little more stern about setting out things and won't hesitate to try to settle the problem or call out Arrow if the wolf wouldn't listen to him, even when trying to calm him/her down. He remains very loyal, polite, funny, and fierce in a fight or battle.  
**Intermediate: Tooth**

**.Healer**

_The Healer is the medicine wolf. He or she must take care of the pack. They also communicate with the Pack of Stars. There may be more than one Healer._

**Eir-** Eir is an odd wolf. Her fur is pure white, as white as fresh snow. Her eyes are a bright amber color. Generally, Eir's beautiful fur is covered in dirt as she always seems to be busy and in a rush. She can usually be found collecting herbs. She is always paranoid that there will be an outbreak of illness and disease in her pack. Eir is the Healer of the Pack of Flames and plans to remain as such for many moons to come.

**.Intermediate Healer**

_This is an intermediate wolf training to become a Healer. This young wolf will be mentored by one of the Healers. The Healer will decide to take on an intermediate or not by their own choice._

**None yet. Once there is a Healer, this position is up to them.**

**.Adult Wolves**

_The Adult Wolf is the average position. These wolves hunt and fight for their pack as well as help defend one another, take care of pups, and train Intermediate Wolves._

**Autumn-** A beautiful and a bit playful she wolf. The name Autumn suits her for her autumn leaf colored coat though her eyes are a darkish green/blue color. She misses the old pack, wolf Mountain, though she understands every one has to move on once in a while. Like she did. She changed much after in a day. A wolf named Crag loved her though she had to lie that she loved him so he didn't commit suicide in the river. She's treated Crag like she barely met him and spends her time with Ash. She had a litter and only had two pups. The first one was Greg, and her daughter, Leah. Greg looks a lot like his dad besides the ears and the tail tip but other than that, Autumn loves him the way he is. Leah though seemed slightly ambitious so Autumn kinda stayed away since Leah never really liked it when she licked her or even a slight nuzzle. She feels sometimes old but after all she's an adult wolf and has a lot happening to her. She has a sister, Hope, but problem, they are in different packs. Autumn misses her and spends her free time to see her. Autumn loves to swim, watch the moon, likes to teach her older son new hunting or fighting moves, and likes to sit on a over hang rock in the river. She is known to be friendly, wise, smart, funny, and loveable to all. Autumn rarely never hates anyone or thing and is gentle to everything. She is known to love spring, fall, and snow most of all her favorites.

**Daisy-** Down to earth and loyal, Daisy is a pretty she-wolf with the mix of dark silver, white, and midnight black for her fur coat. Her eyes are a distinguished light brown, but they seem to look more like an ominous black as dark begins to set in. She's a bit of an independent wolf, so she does her work with no much help. She's high in will and respect, kindness, and loyalty. Daisy never backs down from a challenge, never have believing in the word "impossible" but she does stop when she knows she's going overboard. Never will she betray her pack for any reason, but she herself has even made mistakes; for no one is perfect. She is a friendly she-wolf and usually gets along with everyone; but let's just say not everyone.

**Lightning-** A lightish white male wolf with slate colored eyes and a odd looking mark of a lightning bolt on his eye. Lightning is his name because of that odd scar or marking whatever it was. He once belonged to Wolf Mountain Pack but now lives in the Pack Of Flames to be with his daughter, Tempesta. Her name means "storm" in her mothers language. Lightning misses Rina dearly but soon found out she was in the Pack Of River's. He also has a brother living there, Jet. His brother is as pitch as night without stars nor moon. Lightning though admires him for the eyes. Mystic and beautiful they are. His it's just a dull gray. A tempered, a bit snappy, loyal, kind, he-wolf. He has some anger issues that can get out of hand. Mess with his daughter, you're practically dead. He still can be friendly and playful at the same time with friends.  
**Intermediate: Bird**

**Alita-** Alita is an off white she-wolf with light amber eyes. She is generally friendly to all, but if she sees someone as a threat she can be vicious. Alita is a loyal Pack of Flames wolf, and dares anyone to say otherwise. She is ambitious, though, and has her eyes set on the higher ranks of the pack. Alita never talks about her past and tends to avoid listening to others talk about their's. She believes in moving forward only and never looking back. Alita is a fast paced wolf, constantly keeping herself busy and looking after the needs of her pack. She may be disliked by some, but she is not bothered by it. Alita likes to make friends and once made, she is a friend for life. She wishes to find a male that can understand her and not only love her for her beauty, but for her personality and her in general. Her mate is Slash.

**Kovu-** Kovu is an all black male wolf of the Pack of Flames. He has unusual red-orange eyes. Kovu looks to be an antisocial wolf and true, he does tend to stick to the shadows, but most wolves judge him before they know him. Kovu can be friendly when he wants to be, including being talkative and sarcastic, or he can be just the opposite and be your worst nightmare. Most think that he is of the Pack of Shadows origin, and he might be, for he does not remember his puphood at all. Kovu does not mind the thought of a mate, but wishes to find the right female.

**Lion-** Lion is a beautiful brown she-wolf, with brown eyes. Her eyes seem to glow brightly at night. She has very sharp hearing and eyesight. She is a quick thinker, and always tries to do what is best even though it is hard, and it's hard to trick her. She is a swift and fierce fighter, but tries to figure out how to prevent a battle if it is possible. She is a mighty hunter, and loves rabbit. On lazy days, she likes to run and is very fast. She has a postive attitude, and a warm heart. But beware, if you get on the wrong side of her, you will be scorched by her tongue, and if you go to far, even claws. She is fiercly loyal to her pack, and would sacrifice herself to save them. She has a love of healing, whether it be a wound of battle or for the heart. She has some ambition to be alpha, but that won't stop her from being loyal to her clan. She is an amzing tracker. She is a fast learner, and proud. But, her pride doesn't stop her to ask for help if needed. She can be very cooperative. Sometimes, she taunts her enemys while laughing and smiling. She loves to explore, and hates rats, but won't be afraid to fight them. She wishes to have a mate and pups one day.

**Flare-** Flare is a black male wolf with mysterious blood red eyes. He is very quiet and secluded, so you are lucky to get anything out of him. Only three wolves have been known to be his friends, and they all blew it. Their names were Fox, Flash, and Grape. He was their brother. One day, the three of them had been out hunting, when a bear jumped out at them. Instead of protecting young Flare, his three older siblings threw him at the bear and ran. Flare escaped with injuries: a shredded ear and a chunk out of his front right paw. His siblings found him, and they tried to befriend him again, but he shut them out, never to trust anyone again. He found the Pack of Flames, and he is there now. He has no mate, and doesn't really want one, but everyone else thinks he needs one to help him recover his old spirit.  
**Intermediate: Ira**

**Slash-** Slash is a dark gray male wolf. He has a mysterious past, but some people believe that a she-wolf in the Pack of Shadows is his long lost sister. He may look frightening, but on the inside, he is as sweet as can be. He wants a mate and pups and to train an intermediate. He has a scar across his muzzle from when he was a pup. He only remembers bits and pieces of his past. His mate is Alita.

**Crystal-** Crystal is a majestic she-wolf with pure white fur and soft pale blue eyes that look like crystals, hence how she got her name. Crystal is an adult of the Pack of Flames. Crystal is very loyal to her pack and although she does not like to fight she will do anything to protect her pack and packmates. She is also a very kind and good-hearted wolf, she is especially warmhearted towards the pups. Crystal adores pups and wishes to one day have her own pups to raise and care for. Although Crystal is well-disposed she can be very protective and vicious if a packmate is in danger or if pushed, which is rare.

**Pounce-** Pounce is a fiery she wolf with orangish fur. She does not enjoy fighting, but she will if it means defending her pack. She is nice but will snap if disobeyed by younger wolves. She wants a mate, pups, and a loyal intermediate.

**Angel-** Angel is a pure white she wolf with long fur. Her eyes are gray, a little silver-like. She has been kind of a loner all her life and very strong and independent. She has one older brother. She hopes to become an alpha of a pack one day. She was in a pack once nefore, but got banned because she killed a wolf. She doesn't like to talk about her past much and is a pretty attractive wolf. She hopes to settle with a mate and pups in the future. She's wild and fun to be around if you get her talking. She's a big flirt and teases the he wolves with her beauty. She is very smart and a great hunter. Angel will try to be the greatest wolf she can be.

**Copper-** Copper is a gray male wolf. He has the black markings on his back and tail tip like that of the typical gray wolf. He has light colored amber eyes, which gives him his name. He has an overbite, which he was born with, that causes his top canines to hang out of his mouth. Copper has had a rough past, giving him his fair share of scars but most of them are faded. Copper tends to stick to the shadows and remains fairly quiet. Once out of his shell, he can be friendly and loving. He may seem aloof at times, but then, he does seem to walk to his own beat in life. In battle, Copper can be deadly. As skilled as he is in the fields of fighting, this wolf would rather run and hunt. He adores his packmates and would lay his life down for them. Copper is ambitious, though he lives by the law of the packs. He wishes to find a she-wolf someday who understands him and eventually have pups.

**Kilara-** She is a pretty black wolf with a white underbelly, chest, and muzzle. She also has small specks of white in her pelt everywhere else, and she was understanding blue-purple eyes. She is a very coordinated fighter, and a skillful hunter. She is very stubborn in arguements. Her legs are strong, and she's very fast on her paws. She's not the best swimmer, but she can swim if needed. She is very loyal and trustworthy, and she wants a strong mate one day to match her skills. She's very confident in herself and hopes she can achieve great things in her life.

**Glow-** Glow is a long furred white she-wolf with bright amber colored eyes. She is a calm and kind wolf but is sometimes over protective. She used to live on a far away mountain where she got the name Glow because when the moonlight hit her fur it appeared to be glowing, but of course it wasn't really. Living alone wasn't a life for her and she longed to join a pack where she could have a mate and mabye even pups oneday. She is a swift and very quiet hunter and a skilled fighter. Her loyalty isn't questionable twards the pack that let her in.

**Illusion-** Illusion is very difficult to understand. Like all wolves, she has a unique personality, but she is much different. Illusion is very secretive, speaks softly and finds it hard to get others to like her. Maybe they can sense her dangerous air, maybe not. Illusion is an incredible fighter. She trained herself to be after her mother and brother died in a battle against some rogue wolves. Now, Illusion is the master of battle. Her real name was Mikkia, but Illusion would not settle for that. She changed her name to Illusion and puts fear in the hearts of other wolves. Illusion is a snow white phantom of a wolf, fierce and deadly. She hunts and stalks like a phantom too. She is very, very, very angry all the time and one little nudge could shove her off the deep end. She is beastly most of the time and is not to be trifled with. Mate? Inwardly, she is waiting for someone to break her shell.

**Haunt-** Haunt is a stunning black she-wolf with silver eyes. She is calm, laid back, but is very serious when it comes to obeying higher ranks. She is a sweet wolf, loved by most, but Haunt has a secret side. When she was a pup, her parents died and left her and her sister Reekira to survive on their own. Reekira soon died from the cold snows of winter and Haunt was left alone. She turned into such a skilled lone wolf, that packs began to fear her. But one day, a wolf came from a pack and attacked her in attempt to kill her. Instead, he killed the wolf she was in love with, Tempest. Haunt turned cold-hearted and killed many wolves. Scared of her bloody past, Haunt ran to find a pack. She seeks now only to escape what she had done, settle down and have a family. Hopefully, Haunt can achieve what she wants.

**Ghost-** Ghost is a white shewolf with yellow eyes. It's hard to believe she is related to Poison of Pack of Rogues. She is very pretty and looks dainty. But she really isn't. Ghost is fast. When she runs she looks like a white streak, which is how she got her name. The only thing not white on her is a scar starting above her right eye. It goes across her forehead, over the bridge of her nose, and down under her left eye. She got that when she tried to stop her sister from going to Pack of Rogues. Ghost is a great fighter. She wants an intermediate. She also wants a mate who will look past her scar and her sisters actions and love Ghost for who she is.

**.Intermediate Wolves**

_Intermediate Wolves are young wolves- around the age of teenagers or younger. They train to become an Adult Wolf. They are mentored by an Adult Wolf to learn the ways of the pack._

**Ira-** (Eye-ra) Ira is a gray, brown, and white she-wolf of the Pack of Flames. She has dazzling amber eyes that seem to pierce whatever she looks at. Her mother, Fier, lives in the Pack of Rivers and her dead father, Thorin, lives in the Pack of Stars. Ira is a wolf of dignity and strength, always believing in virtues and wanting to be the best she possibly can. She likes to hunt and under the guidance of her mentor is making extreme progress compared to that of when she was a clumsy floppy eared pup. Ira always puts her Pack before herself and although she has kin outside of her Pack, she realizes that she may one day have to fight against them for the good of her Pack and packmates.  
**Mentor: Flare**

**Bird-** Bird is a pure white she-wolf with sparkling green eyes. She is friendly, and hates when people ignore her. She loves running, and hunting. She has a tmeper, so never get on the wrong side of her, because she'll hate you forever! She hopes she can get a mentor soon, because she wants to finish her training as soon as possible! She ran away from her mother, who mistreated her to the Pack of Flames. She wants to be alpha one day, and mabey even a mate.  
**Mentor: Lightening**

**Amber-** Amber is a small brown she-wolf with black rings around her eyes. She is loving and very friendly. Amber wants to make as many friends as she can so that maybe her selfless attitude will rub off on all the wolves and there will be a peaceful world. Amber also wants a mate. She yearns for someone special in her life. Doesn't everyone?  
**Mentor: Undecided**

**Tooth-** Tooth is a brown male wolf with yellow eyes. He is headstrong and mischievous. You could say he is a 'bad apple'. He is a flirty wolf. He likes to play pranks and run through the grass. Tooth has a long tooth sticking out of his jawand overlapping his lip. Sometimes, Tooth is nice and sweet. He is fast and a good jumper. He is young intermediate.  
**Mentor: Greg**

**.Pups**

_Pups are the youngest members of the pack. They are usually watched by all of the females in the pack. Pups become Intermediate Wolves once they reach the age of 6moons- around 1-2weeks in roleplay time. The Alpha Pair decides when a Pup is ready to move to an Intermediate Wolf. Pups may either become an Intermediate Wolf training to become an Adult Wolf, or an Intermediate Healer training to become a Healer._

**Lucas-** A cute first-born male of Autumn's and Ashes second litter of pups. This pup is a dark tanish brown with smudges of black and dark gray, from Ash's fur. He has dark and yet pale brown eyes. Why you may ask? This pup is roughly blind. Lucas opened his eyes too early so he can only see faded colors and wolfish looking blurs when he looks at some one. He is slowly mastering the way of finding wolves or things by his sharp hearing and scent. Lucas is rather coping well and admires his older brother, Greg, for reaching his goal to be beta. Lucas wants to figure out his goal in life. His two other siblings are his sister, Twilight and Juliet.

**Juliet-** A very sweet creamy colored she-pup of Autumn and Ash. She has the exact attitude and personality like her mother. Her eyes are a dark hazel and light colored fur. Juliet is more shy and less open then most unlike her sister, Twilight or her older brother, Lucas. She figured that her brother is blind. Juliet feels bad of course, and trys to help her brother, and hopes he won't get mad at her for trying. She loves her siblings, mostly Greg, since he always has time for them to play and what not. She wants to be like her mother and hopes for big dreams some day. Very gentle, sweet, shy, and slightly timid of meeting new wolves.

**Phoenix-** Phoenix is a redish brown wolf pup. She is rather small for her age, which is considered unhealthy by many other wolves and people, but being small comes with it's advantages. She can slip easily through small spaces, run fast, and is very agile. Phoenix is a shy pup and rarely talks to others she does not know very well. This is the reason many wolves mistake her as a cold or unfriendly wolf. However, she is very friendly and easy to get along with. She loves to explore with others and she fools around a lot. She can't wait until she is old enough to hunt, because she really loves running around. Her parents were rouges but died due to hunting. Phoenix escaped, and ended up in a wolf reserve and was accepted into the pack there. There were a few scientists there studying that wolf pack and when they had to move the wolf pack, they humans decided to leave here there because she wasn't really part of the pack anyway. So she wandered around hunting small animals such as mice and ended up in the Pack of Flames.

**Breeze-** Breeze is a small brown and black pup with blue eyes. She is very loving and sweet...most of the time. Growing up with two brothers makes her a rough and gives her a tough attitude. Breeze can be snappy and a little bit cheeky so she's not really famous with older adult wolves and high ranking wolves. She is much like her mother, Prancer, both in appearance and actions. She isn't a clumsy young pup like her brothers Haunter and Toxic. Instead, she is very graceful, calm and serene. Breeze also has some of her father's traits. She is daughter of the Alpha Arrow. She has his boldness and selflessness. One day, Breeze with probably grow up to be an alpha. Who knows that is in store for this little pup? She was born outside of Pack of Flames territory and then brought into her father's pack. She doesn't know if her mother is still Alpha Female or not, nor does she know if Arrow even loves her. She wishes he would; he is her role model.

**Haunter-** Haunter is a black wolf pup with an even darker black head. He has amber eyes and large paws. Haunter is the opposite of his sister Breeze. She is calm and serene, he is wild and always in trouble. The young pup is highly aware that is father is the Alpha Male of the Pack of Flames and some could think that's why he acts like he does. Maybe. Haunter shares very little of his mother or father's traits though. He is very assertive and dominate and if his sister Breeze doesn't become Alpha, he sure will. Haunter hates whiners and complainers, excuses and lies. His first impression of a wolf is how he think of them for the rest of his life. This could be his downfall, sadly, but it could also be helpful. Haunter is an excellent spy, though. He and his siblings love to play games together, as pups do, and he usually is the spy. One day, Haunt could grow into a wonderful, kind, loving and loved. Or, he could grow into a wolf to be feared...

**Toxic-** Toxic is a black wolf pup, like his brother Haunter, but has a flash of white on his chest. He is very quiet and seldom speaks. He loves to play with his littermates, but that is the only time when he talks a lot. Toxic is shy and a mama's boy. He doesn't seem dangerous, but he loves his pack with a quiet fierceness that will enable him to take on anyone to protect the Pack of Flames. He dreams of being Beta and having a great mentor. He looks up to wolves who think before they act, to wolves who respect others and to wolves who are kind and selfless. Toxic is all these things and would like to see others so selfless. Maybe this pup can be an example to the rest of the world.

**The Pack Of Winds**

The Pack of Winds rein over the moors and part of the prairies of Wolf Mountain Rp. They are swift and protect their pack as any loyal wolf would.

**.Alpha Male**

_The Alpha Male is the leader of the pack. He decides what the pack will do and where it will go. The Alpha Male is the top dog and usually rules alongside the Alpha Female._

**Bane-** Bane is a large black and brown male wolf with light amber eyes. He is the Alpha Male of the Pack of Winds. To outsiders, Bane looks like a cruel fighting wolf. To wolves inside his pack, most know he is extremely friendly, likes to have fun, and generally walks to his own beat. Although Bane is somewhat friendly, he does not mind fighting and does have a dark side, one that he generally hides from most wolves. Bane tends to understand almost every wolf because of his past, which he rarely talks about. He respects those that respect him, but to those that don't heed this warning; Bane gets his name from the darkness that is hidden within him. You do not want to see that darkness. His mate is Kalika.  
**Intermediated: Mika**

**.Alpha Female**

_The Alpha Female is in command next to the Alpha Male, and usually rules alongside him. She sometimes has a greater say in what the pack does and where it goes._

**Kalika-** Kalika is a majestic white wolf with light amber eyes. She is the Alpha Female of the Pack of Winds. Kalika is fierce and determined to accomplish all of her goals. She is also very ambitious. Kalika watches over her packmates and protects her pack with her life. She hates wolves that start trouble or drama for nothing except attention. Her mate is Bane.

**.Beta**

_The Beta is next in command under the Alpha Pair. He or she is in training to become the next Alpha Male or Female. There may be more than one Beta Wolf at a time depending on the Alpha Pair's decision. The Beta must watch over the pack, think quickly, and be a strong leader._

**Apple-** Apple is a beautiful honey colored she-wolf with stunning lime green eyes. This she-wolf has had more than her fair share of grief and pain, but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you know her. She tries to hide her suffering, and does a pretty good job at it. It all started back when she was in the Pack of Wolf Mountain. She met a male named Crag, and she loved him. They had two pups, Windea and Stone. When the packs split into four, Apple and Crag had a bitter fight, which scared intermediates Windea and Stone away. They are now loners or in far away packs. Apple was heartbroken and she and Crag split. Crag too ran away, but Apple joined the Pack of Winds. She met Tristan and they also started to love each other, but then Zephyr stole her heart. Zephyr also had a litter of pups with Apple, Leprae and Naela. But shortly after they were born Zephyr was killed. Apple was once again heartbroken. When Jaysee told Leprae that her father wasn't Tristan, but Zephyr, the little she-pup went mad and killed herself. Apple then only had Naela, but for the third time, was heartbroken. Naela became the Intermediate Healer, and Apple and Tristan have started having feelings for each other once again. But Apple is still afraid to love again.

**.Healer**

_The Healer is the medicine wolf. He or she must take care of the pack. They also communicate with the Pack of Stars. There may be more than one Healer._

**Jade-** Jade is a very pretty black and tan she-wolf. She gets her name from the light jade colored eyes she posses. Jade is the Healer of the Pack of Winds. Mysterious, you say? Oh yes, that could describe her very well. Jade is generally a very quite she-wolf and does her healing duties without fault or failure. She has a strange marking on her muzzle, no one knows where it came from or what it means. She is young in age and does not plan to give up her full Healing duties yet. She enjoys training Naela and adores the little she-wolf's bright personalities. When the day is slow or her packmates are complaining about small aches and pains or splinters, Jade knows Naela will be there to keep her sane and to one day take her place.  
**Intermediate: Naela**

**.Intermediate Healer**

_This is an intermediate wolf training to become a Healer. This young wolf will be mentored by one of the Healers. The Healer will decide to take on an intermediate or not by their own choice._

**Naela-** Naela is a light brown she-wolf with lime green eyes. She looks exactly like her mother, Apple. She has a sister, Leprae, and her father was Zephyr, but he is dead now. She wanted to meet him, but when he was alive, he avoided them. Another wolf seemed to be acting a bit like a father to them: Tristan. Even Naela's mother seemed uncertain around them at times, but she knew her mother loves her no matter what. She just hopes Leprae feels that way too. She has a cool, calm voice, sweet like honey, but her sharp tounge comes out to play sometimes. She hopes that one day she will meet her father. She knows a little bit about herbs, and she is really gentle and soothing to others. Her mother's friend is Fawn, so Fawn taught her just a little about herbs. Naela is the Intermediate Healer of the Pack of Winds.  
**Mentor: Jade**

**.Adult Wolves**

_The Adult Wolf is the average position. These wolves hunt and fight for their pack as well as help defend one another, take care of pups, and train Intermediate Wolves._

**Tristan-** A very handsome yet a bit playful male who loves pups and make friends. Tristan had a family but his mother abandoned him and his brother who lives in The Pack Of Shadow's because of his large ambition, Clash. Clash gives him the chills even though he is the younger member of this litter. Tristan avoids the pitch black shadow that seems to always be watching him in every corner. This male can be friendly and playful. He is very loyal as well. Tristan is a very kind-hearted male and is always happy to help others or give them company. He makes a fantastic friend and also hopes for a sweet, shy, and gentle type of she-wolf for himself.

**Faolan-** Faolan, previously from the Pack of Wolf Mountain, is now in the Pack of Winds. After whatever reasons happened to his original pack, he set to find a new pack, coming across the Pack of Winds. He doesn't he'll meet anyone else familiar for a long time. He is a quiet male, preferring watching than to talking. He is a good hunter and is very stealthy. He is a fast runner, being swift and having long legs, making the terrain of his new pack suiting him quite well, although he was use to hunting in forests. Faolan is loyal, and just an average wolf. He had foster parents, Angel and Arrow, but he isn't sure of what happened to them either. He does think about them sometimes though. Before Fao even came to Wolf Mountain, he had been in a cruel pack, his original parents naming him proudly after an ambitious, murderous wolf. Despite his stoic nature, he is a good wolf to rely on. Fao's fur has changed dramatically though. He use to have silver-white fur, but its changed to a jet black. He isn't exactly sure about the drastic change, and his eyes are a light silver, who's don't express much.

**Raoul-** Raoul is a 3 year old wolf with bright turquoise colored eyes and a light gray marking on his face. The rest of his pelt is a bright snow white color, he has long muscular legs and a nicely muscular body. He has large paws, yet he is silent on them. Raoul doesn't really talk about his past because he doesn't remember most of it, but what he does remember is another pup, a black colored one. That pup then went missing though, leaving him with his mother. His mother had told him about his sibling and how she was in a different pack, and he had always wondered why they never met, since his mother knew where she was. Raoul wishes he could find his sister, but he knows where his loyalty lies, in the Pack of Winds. Raoul is almost always pretty calm and collect, hunting most of the time, though he can turn from calm to angry in a matter of seconds, he tries not to. He hates fighting, but will if it means saving himself and his pack. Raoul knows a little about healing and loves training intermediates, but sometimes he gets scared around pups for some odd reason.  
**Intermediate: Cedric**

**Drax-** Drax is a cocky, young male wolf. At 2 years old, he is still very unruly and curious, even if he is an Adult Wolf in the Pack of Winds. Drax is a blackish gray with bright dark orange yellow eyes. He is tall and muscular and loves to show off and flirt with other wolves. He can be very sweet, but at the same time he can be pretty dumb and a show off. He hates being told what to do and is pretty rebellious, probably needing to be put in his place, this wolf isn't one to listen very well. He does what he wants and doesn't care who it will affect. He is an excellent fighter, maybe one of the best. Though he is probably the worst hunter, because of his horrible sense of smell, which is basically lost, as it had been like that when he was born. Also since he has this defect, he isn't very good with finding herbs and other healing things by scent, maybe by shape, though he doesn't know how to do. The only this male is good for is fighting, and that's about it, but he tries his hardest when hunting, because he hates to rely on other wolves to bring him food.

**Nash-** A very aggressive and ambitious wolf. Nash is a amber brown colored wolf with piercing amber eyes that would seem to look in your soul. His sister, Tamaska, is the beautiful glory but has the same thing as him but different with the aggression. Nash might even kill or hurt his own pack-mate if he gets that much annoyed or irritated by them, he will attack. As a pup, he dreamed of becoming a carefree male and just roamed where ever he wanted. But no, he had to follow rules in the pack he was in. He killed his own pack-mates, theorizing for blood. His eyes give away of what he really is...

**Tamaska-** A cute young she-wolf. Tamaska is coated creamy colored fur and appears not to be dangerous. Although thats how she tricks her enemies. Her older brother is Nash. She likes to follow him and can be as fierce as him when she wants to. Mainly silent and very stealthy. She'd be the perfect killer. And she is. Tamaska has killed a pack-mate before but not as much as Nash. Her specialty is howling beautifully. They sound like the spirits sing. But she won't howl much but she is slightly shy when she meets someone new. Gentle but secret killed in disguise.

**Sage-** A cream she-wolf with darker brown and black patterns. She has very keen icy blue eyes that make her a great hunter. She has a long thick pelt that keeps her warm in even the harshest winters. She is very kind and loyal to her pack and would protect them at all costs. She can be stubborn at times but always means well. She excells at hunting and has a strong but small frame which makes her an exellent fighter as well. She doesn't like to fight but when it comes to it she will defend her pack as well as herself

**Zeketa-** Zeketa is a gorgeous pure silver she-wolf. She wants to have pups and a mate. She is very kind and adore pups even if they are not hers. She acts like a mother to anyone who needs it. But she is swift and can be deadly. Do not judge her by her looks.

**Frost-** Frost's pelt is made up of many shades of gray and she has gentle sky blue eyes. She also has flecks of brown and white. Frost is an adult wolf. She is good at hunting, and her favorite catch is rabbit. She is caring of other wolves, and likes to play with pups in spare time. She is usually happy and sweet, but sometimes she falls into deep pits of sadness. Also, when it comes to her pack, she can get very protective.

**Lassie-** Lassie is a pretty brown she-wolf with purple eyes. She is an adult wolf in the Pack of Winds. She is fast, loyal, and smart. She is very thin, lean, and beautiful. She wants a mate, but not one who loves her for her looks, one that loves her for being Lassie.

**Zlateh-** (z-law-tuh) Zlateh is a pretty little blonde she wolf. She has sparkly blue eyes. She loves her pack and would die for it. She wants pups and a mate like her. SHe is funny and sweet.

**Apollo-** Apollo is a beautiful golden wolf with flowing fur and bright brown eyes. He was just a pup when he was found in the Pack of Winds territory, his parents both abandoned him when they thought they couldn't take care of him. He had no brothers or sisters. Now he is grown up, and is a bold, courageous, handsome wolf with a charming and easy-going personality. He's constantly cracking jokes, but would never offend anybody, and finds it hard to kill anything, even prey. He is very quick.

**Numani-** Numani is a black male wolf with yellow eyes. He is strong and wily. He is sweet though. He wants amateur, pups, and intermediate. He is a good fighter and very fast. He is muscular and a mood swinger.

**.Intermediate Wolves**

_Intermediate Wolves are young wolves- around the age of teenagers or younger. They train to become an Adult Wolf. They are mentored by an Adult Wolf to learn the ways of the pack._

**Cedric-** Mysterious, dark, watchful, Cedric can be seen as a living and breathing shadow at the first look. Cedric is a dark brown-black male wolf with icey blue eyes that seem to never end. Cedric is quite the charmer and very ambitious. He rarely fears anything, but does tend to mind higher ranks occasionally. Cedric is sharp tongued, so watch out. His mother is Fier of the Pack of Rivers and his father is Thorin of the Pack of Stars. He knows that his siblings live in the other packs, but he would not hesitate to fight them to protect his pack. Although he is a loyal wolf he is not afraid to stretch the truth and step on cracks in the pack's laws.  
**Mentor: Raoul**

**Mika-** (Me-ka) A lovely young she-wolf with a lot of courage and strength. Mika is an Intermediate but can have quite a snappy tongue if you can be able to ruffled her fur. She has a white coat, with smudges of dark/light brown and black, and a hue of green in her amber colored eyes. Her voice sounds mystic and beautiful and her howl is like purity like the wind. This is why she is born in the POW and is proud to be one. She has been alone since a pup after her parents died. Mika is protective of her past and has a hard time trying to fit in. She can be at least shy and has a spice of attitude. Why? She has been once pushed around and was to afraid to speak up. Mika now isn't, and also isn't afraid to tell anyone about it as well. Protective indeed, mainly friends and the ones dear to herself.  
**Mentor: Bane**

**Primla-** Primla is a light dusty brown she-wolf with green eyes and a white under-belly. She is sweet and funny with a nasty temper if she looses control of it. She hopes to be a mother someday even though she is only a intermediate wolf. She loves training and is totally excited about becoming an adult. She hopes to have a good place in the pack and be as useful as she can for life. Primla loves taking care of the pups of her Pack and is as loyal to them as any. She is usually light and happy but when angered her claws act as razors.  
**Mentor: Apple**

**.Pups**

_Pups are the youngest members of the pack. They are usually watched by all of the females in the pack. Pups become Intermediate Wolves once they reach the age of 6moons- around 1-2weeks in roleplay time. The Alpha Pair decides when a Pup is ready to move to an Intermediate Wolf. Pups may either become an Intermediate Wolf training to become an Adult Wolf, or an Intermediate Healer training to become a Healer._

**The Pack Of Rivers**

The Pack of Rivers rein over part of the forest and part of the boggy land. They are gentle but still protect their territory fiercely.

**.Alpha Male**

_The Alpha Male is the leader of the pack. He decides what the pack will do and where it will go. The Alpha Male is the top dog and usually rules alongside the Alpha Female._

**Splash-** Splash is a long-haired tan and black male wolf with dark amber colored eyes. He is the Alpha Male of the Pack of Rivers. Splash is fairly gentle-natured and mimics his pack's name by his skill in staying calm when his pack needs him. Splash is also energetic and playful. He often plays with the pups and intermediate wolves in camp, strengthening the bond between his packmates. Splash hates fighting and does not tolerate it in his pack. Splash may look like a "big scary wolf" who's ambitious, mysterious, and dangerous, but once you get to know him, he's friendly, playful, and extremely protective over his pack and packmates. His mate is Emerald.

**.Alpha Female**

_The Alpha Female is in command next to the Alpha Male, and usually rules alongside him. She sometimes has a greater say in what the pack does and where it goes._

**Emerald-** Spunky, wild, yet loving and calm. Yes, that says Emerald. From her nose the the tip of her tail, she is a wonderful wolf. You should take the time and get to know her, because she is a valuable ally to have. She has long black fur and dazzling emerald green eyes. She is the alpha female of the Pack of Rivers, and her life is centered off of the welfare of her pack. She prefers not to fight, but when it comes to it, she will. Her past is good and bad: She was born a loner, and she loved her life. She had a brother named Phantom, and he was like a father to her at times. When her mother and father were killed in a bear attack, she fled. The Pack of Wolf Mountain found her and took her in. She was best friends with a wolf named Faolan. Phantom, who she missed terribly, showed up one day. It was a happy reunion. A few weeks later, she became an intermediate wolf. Sadness surrounded her though, because Phantom disappeared, never to be seen again. Emerald didn't let grief block her view though. She became an adult a moon before the packs disbanded. She lived as a loner until she met Splash. They became the alpha pair of the Pack of Rivers, and here she is now. Her mate is Splash.

**.Beta**

_The Beta is next in command under the Alpha Pair. He or she is in training to become the next Alpha Male or Female. There may be more than one Beta Wolf at a time depending on the Alpha Pair's decision. The Beta must watch over the pack, think quickly, and be a strong leader._

**None. Splash and Emerald will decide.**

**.Healer**

_The Healer is the medicine wolf. He or she must take care of the pack. They also communicate with the Pack of Stars. There may be more than one Healer._

**Solstice-** Solstice is a hazel-brown wolf with white paws, muzzle, and chest. She has blazing amber eyes that sparkle in the sunlight. She's the Healer of the Pack of Rivers, and she hopes to have an intermediate someday. She hopes to pas down her knowledge about herbs, and her complete faith in the Pack of Stars. She likes swimming in her free time, and she also likes laying on sun-warmed rocks. She also might be found on an occasional quick hunt, but she's usually in her den sorting or counting herbs. She's very organized, and she keeps track of all the supplies she need. Solstice can have a nasty temper, and she hates being interupted.  
**Intermediate: Lusami**

**.Intermediate Healer**

_This is an intermediate wolf training to become a Healer. This young wolf will be mentored by one of the Healers. The Healer will decide to take on an intermediate or not by their own choice._

**Lusami-** Lusami is a cute, sweet little she wolf. She has a keen nose and eyes. She is a tender hearted intermediate with soft brown fur and pretty gold eyes. She wants to be the intermediate healer. She has a small scar on her forehead for being mistaken for prey when she was little. She will do anything to help her packmates, even if it means her own death.  
**Mentor: Solstice**

**.Adult Wolves**

_The Adult Wolf is the average position. These wolves hunt and fight for their pack as well as help defend one another, take care of pups, and train Intermediate Wolves._

**Falcon-** Three words describe this male. Muscular. Dark. And mysterious. Falcon is dark tawny timber color with amber brown eyes. Very handsome for a mysterious male. He lost his mate from fighting off lone wolves that attacked them. Falcon wasn't able to reach her before they killed her. He knew it wasn't worth fighting anymore alone. Falcon took off and took they're only daughter, Flur. Since that happened, Falcon is silent and not goofy and playfully like he was back then. He's probably only playful with Flur but that's it. Falcon was hurt badly, a heart scarred to pieces. He likes being quiet, talking isn't really his think as he traveled finding the Pack Of River's and decided to doesn't look it, but he loves water like his daughter. Falcon knows he'll grow to pack life again and watch his daughter grow up to be strong. He might be looking for a mate but isn't sure about it since Falcon doesn't want to get hurt again.  
**Intermediate: Vivian**

**Jet-** Handsome. Mystic. And stealthy. Jet is a pure black male with unique blue/green/hazel colored eyes. Deeply admired but his younger brother, Lighting. Jet lives in the Pack Of River's while Lighting lives in the Flames Pack. He understands that his brother already had a pup with a she-wolf Rina, he told her name to Jet. Jet keep's an eye on Rina for safety at times. He is a courageous fighter with much skills to teach to any intermediate wolf in training. Jet also isn't a type that likes to hunt a lot beside Lightning though will hunt if invited. A carefree, kind-hearted, great fighting male wolf. Similar to Lighting's type of personality but doesn't start up fights or arguments on no cost of the situation.  
**Intermediate: Kira**

**Russet-** A beautiful long legged she-wolf with russet looking fur giving off her name. She can be seriously snappy sometimes but her moods can slip and slide. Russet can be sometimes a kind and caring but if someone makes her mad, oh gosh your into trouble. Her fur can be ruffled easily. Sometimes she thinks that she'll always be along cause of these temper issues. She adores pups though with all her heart. Russet treats omega's kindly since they are known as the peace markers in the pack. Russet is never seen biting them or nipping them and what-not. She may be small but is the aunt of Autumn and Hope. She is a cross between a red wolf and tan timber wolf. So perhaps this wolf name breed suit's her, Red timber wolf. Russet likes to be watchful of her pack and she is very loyal.  
**Intermediate: Apothecary**

**Fier-** Fier is lost. She's lost the most part of her mind, lost in physical strength, lost in trying ease the pain of her aching body, and lost in having hope for finding her pups. Often, when just lying around her home of the Pack of Rivers, she talks to herself about the most random things, but oddly they make sense. It's as though she knows things that most other wolves don't, although it's almost useless because she doesn't let anyone understand her. She tries to be alone so that she can spend the rest of her years as an elder in peace, but hates silence. Over her time in that same camp, with the same wolves around her, Fier has lost the majority of her strength and is often complaining about her bones or any other part of her body. Some days she has the energy of a pup, but others she can't barely pick herself up from her feet. Long before she became a disgrace to herself, before her mate died, and before she became an elder, she had a little of four pups. Everything had been perfect, and she had been the happiest and proudest mother in the area. Time flew by too quickly, and all her pups had gone to different packs. Fier doesn't understand why, and desperately wants to know before she dies, so she has been in a neverending search to find them all. Her only offspring that she could find was the one that stayed with her, her sweet little pup. That goal, that one silly little goal, will be the death of her, it seems. But she will find them, no matter how long it takes. She is an elder wolf.

**Lichen-** Lichen is a dark gray and white male wolf. He has dark aqua colored eyes. He is generally friendly, but can be quiet and reserved. He has strange markings on his muzzle and forehead, but pays no attention to them. When he feel comfortable, Lichen is a bit flirty and playful. He adores pups and although he may act like one himself, wishes to have some of his own one day. Lichen is an adult wolf in the Pack of Rivers, where he is most at home. He is not afraid of water, nor of getting his paws wet. Although he is playful and friendly the majority of the time, Lichen can be dark and fierce when need be.  
**Intermediate: Flur**

**Drakoto-** At first glance, Drakoto can be viewed as a dark wolf. Both in pelt color and nature. That is, if you step off on the wrong paw when first meeting him. Drakoto's fur is composed of dark gray colors and black. His eyes are red, which is why most wolves avoid him. He tends to stick to the shadows and remain silent. If he feels comfortable, he is quite friendly and talkative. Drakoto does not mind fighting and is quite good at it. He is also ambitious, which tends to get him in trouble sometimes. Drakoto would lay his life down for his pack and packmates in an instant and will protect them at all costs. He wishes to find a female who understands him, looks past his dark colors, and accept him for who he is.  
**Intermediate: Paint**

**Stream-** Stream is a graceful, beautiful adult wolf. She has a silver coat and unusual blue eyes. THough she does not look fierce, she will fight to the death is necessary. Stream loves to swim, and the water makes her coat look even shinier.  
**Intermediate: Cinna**

**Shade-** Shade is a small gray-brown she-wolf. she has flecks of black that look like shadows all over her back, and soft fluffy fur. She is an adult in the pack of rivers. She is sweet, and quiet, but doesn't like to be told what to do. She doesn't usually change her mind, once she makes a choice. She is good with pups, and gets along with most people. If you get on her bad side, she will almost always hold a grudge. She doesn't usually forgive you if you hurt her.  
**Intermediate: Avery**

**Lani-** Lani is a pretty silver she-wolf with green eyes. She is fast, smart, loyal, and a purebred tomboy! She is one she-wolf who isn't afraid of dirt, mud, and fighting! She truly would'nt mind a mate and pups, but she does prefer the single life most of the time. Lani believes that only hard workers should be glorified. Cheaters and rats should be dealt with immediately. She wouldn't mind being delta, beta, or alpha. But Lani loves Lani the way she is, and she hopes someday a male will fall in love with that Lani.  
**Intermediate: Rue**

**Lyra-** A grey wolf with hints of brown and white fur and bright, honey colored eyes. She is a strong wolf and has exellent hunting skills. She can have a temper at times but it doesn't last very long. She is usually kind to every wolf unless they are from another pack and she loves to hang around and talk to wolves. She came across the pack when she was intermidiate age and joined not to long ago, she doesn't like to talk about her past or where she is from. She would do anything for the pack that took her in and longs to be Beta some day.

**Toklo-** Toklo is a brown male wolf with shocking green eyes. He is muscular, tall and charming and quite flirty. He is funny and a fast runner. He is a bit headstrong sometimes, but he means well. Toklo is sweet and strong. He has a take charge attitude and not afraid of any wolves below his rank. He is loyal and kind but be warned. He will kill to protect who he loves. He wants a good intermediate, a nice mate, and pups like him.

**Echo-** Echo is a beautiful pure white Arctic Wolf female with coal black eyes. She is very furry and loves the water. She is strong and muscular with long legs and a nice long body. She is very loyal and loving and makes a great mother. She has a great motherly instinct and will even take in orphan pups. She would make a good mate and a great mother. She is even motherly to older wolves and wolves older than her. She likes to help take care of them, specially the sick or injured ones. She knows a little about healing and can be of some help if the Healer or Healer's Intermediate is not around. She isn't a very well fighter, but she is a pretty good hunter. She is a bit stubborn and hates to give up. She loves to help out her pack in any way possible.

**Cedar-** Cedar is a young, well-trained adult in the Pack of Rivers. She is mostly white, with a fluffy tail. She has a darker grey back, and a dark black spot on her forehead. She respects her elders, and can occasionally be shy. Cedar is formal, and gentle. She is sly, and quick. She is good with most wolves, and is also good at getting others to agree with her. She is really good at fighting.

**.Intermediate Wolves**

_Intermediate Wolves are young wolves- around the age of teenagers or younger. They train to become an Adult Wolf. They are mentored by an Adult Wolf to learn the ways of the pack._

**Vivian-** Vivian is a white, black, and tan she-wolf. She appears to be delicate and silent, but beyond her appearance is a wolf that is loyal to her pack and quite violent when she wants to be. Vivian is often seen avoiding larger groups or with her mother, Fier, as she was the only one of her siblings to stay in her birth clan with her mother. Her father, Thorin, died when she was a pup, but she remembers him and misses him dearly. She does not have many friends as she is always tending to her mother out of fear that she too will leave one day. Vivian would do anything for her family and occasionally tends to put her kin before her pack.  
**Mentor: Falcon**

**Apothecary-** Apothecary is just as odd as her name sounds. She has black fur with gold paws, white ears, and a silver tail tip. To top that off, she has sea green eyes. Many would find this ugly, but she actually is quite beautiful. Any wolf who can see past her appearance will find a wonderful young wolf inside. Gentle, wild, smart, friendly. And most of all, she is spirited. She loves to swim, so naturally she joined the Pack of Rivers. She was a loner, but her parents took her to the pack when they almost starved. She hasn't seen them since. She only knows of her brother and sister, but they are in the Pack of Winds and the Pack of Flames.  
**Mentor: Russet**

**Flur-** A curious little adorable little she-pup with a colorful personality. the young little daughter of Falcon. She only heard details of her mothers death. Her yelps and screams echoed in her ears as she was in the den. She knew her father gave up when things went silent. Quick as wind, Flur was scooped up and was taken off somewhere far. Pretty much a whole day Falcon spend running. Her scruff ached when they took a rest by a sheltered area under a thick canopy and near a stream. She was upset for a few days when they stayed there. Falcon had scented the same wolves again and began to run. Flur followed quickly but she was too young to run fast. As Falcon grabbed her, one of the wolves knocked her out from his jaws. Flur seemed to fly into the air as she was knocked out from her fathers hold and was caught by the lone wolf but was quickly taken away when Falcon bit him fiercely on the head. In fear, Flur ran off again Falcon following close behind her before grabbing her hurt scruff and ran off. This time it was two days. Falcon was exhausted and nearly collapsed until he had found a pack. This was they're new home. Pack Of River's. Flur now has forgotten this horrible past and has moved on into the present. Flur is a young little pup who's long story will be with her forever. Loving, caring, and very kind this little pup is. Very polite too. Flur always asks nicely to go somewhere with another adult wolf or her dad. She most favorite thing to do is play in the shallow waters of the river. Her coat is a creamy chocolate with very dark amber brown eyes. Flur's flower type are daises.  
**Mentor: Lichen**

**Kira-** Kira is a cute 5 moons old puppy, who is very curious, adventurous and on the move female. She is a red brown color with bright dark tan colored eyes. She is very sweet and playful and loves to be around others. She is sometimes afraid of the older wolves, because they are so big. She loves to explore the camp, but knows not to leave it. She sees the land beyond the camp as a threat to her little self and is always fearful whenever pack members leave, thinking they won't return, but when they do Kira is very happy. She can be pretty silly, given her past. Kira's parents were unknown to her and others, and she doesn't quite remember everything, but what she does remember is two loving wolves, 3 other siblings, and then some other wolf, a mean one who ran her family off, leaving Kira behind. Kira whined pitifully and ran off, soon stumbling upon the Pack of Rivers, where she now resides.  
**Mentor: Jet**

**Poppy-** Poppy is a pale silver she-wolf with a shy and quiet personality. She has grey eyes that matches her fur almost perfectly. She is an Intermediate Wolf, and she can't wait to be an Adult. She enjoys playing with the pups in her spare time, and she can always think of a way to keep them busy. She is mellow, but she will get angry, if you go that extra mile to make her.

**.Pups**

_Pups are the youngest members of the pack. They are usually watched by all of the females in the pack. Pups become Intermediate Wolves once they reach the age of 6moons- around 1-2weeks in roleplay time. The Alpha Pair decides when a Pup is ready to move to an Intermediate Wolf. Pups may either become an Intermediate Wolf training to become an Adult Wolf, or an Intermediate Healer training to become a Healer._

**Rue-** Rue is an adorable little pup. She has soft silver fur and emerald green eyes, just like her mother. She is very gentle and sweet, yet funny and playful, just as any normal pup would be. Rue is the daughter of Emerald and Splash, the alpha's of The Pack of Rivers. She is loved by her parents very much, and she loves them very much too. Her day is usually spent playing with the other pups in the pack, and she enjoys it so much. Rue may be small for her age, but her courage matches all the wolves in the pack. She has lots of self confidence in herself and she would go up to any wolf in her pack and ask any question or take any bet. Some wolves get annoyed by this, well others think it is just absolutely darling. Water is her favorite thing, one hundred percent. She is just fascinated by it, the way it is always wet and clear. When she is older, she hopes to follow in her parents paw prints and become the alpha of the Pack of Rivers. But for now, she will just remain herself, little old Rue.

**Avery-** Avery is a handsome little pup. He has brown fur with hints of black, and amber eyes. He is very lively and playful. He is the son of Splash and Emerald, the alphas of the Pack of Rivers. He has one sister named Rue, and the two of them are the craziest pup's you'll find! Avery isn't afraid of anything, so you'll often find him doing something crazy. But no matter what he does, almost everyone loves him. He is loved very much by his parents, and he loves them just as much. Avery love to explore, and is fascinated by bugs, especially ones that fly. He could watch them for hours if he wanted, but he usually gets distracted and plays with his sister or the other pups in the pack. He wants to follow in his father's paw prints and lead the pack, but he also wouldn't mind becoming beta. For now, Avery will remain himself, just an adorable little pup.

The Pack Of Shadows

The Pack of Shadows rein over part of the boggy land and part of the moors. They are mysterious and ambitious wolves, some might even say untrustworthy. But to the inside eye, these wolves are family.

**.Alpha Male**

_The Alpha Male is the leader of the pack. He decides what the pack will do and where it will go. The Alpha Male is the top dog and usually rules alongside the Alpha Female._

**Tainted-** Tainted is a wolf of many qualities that can be seen as extravagant or horrid. His fur as is as black as the night itself. His bright yellow eyes contrast against his dark fur. First impressions mean alot to him. Although he can be friendly towards his packmates, Tainted does not believe in second chances unless for a very good reason. His puphood was not one filled with soft, gentle memories to be smiled at when looked back upon. He never talks about his past and is very sensitive about it. When it comes to his pack, Tainted is very protective. He may not seem like the leader type as he does not enjoy giving orders minute after minute. Tainted is a wolf of few words. He believes action will solve more than words will. When fighting, Tainted is quick of thought and action. He is known for outsmarting his opponent, his stealth, and his keen sense of sight, smell, and his deadly aim. Although well trained in fighting, Tainted does not always enjoy spilled blood. He likes the idea of peace among the packs, but when certain boundaries are crossed exceptions must be made. Although he may seem heartless and rough some times, Tainted has a very soft spot for pups and wishes to have some of his own in the future. His mate is Midna.  
**Intermediate: Genesis**

**.Alpha Female**

_The Alpha Female is in command next to the Alpha Male, and usually rules alongside him. She sometimes has a greater say in what the pack does and where it goes._

**Midna-** Midna is a powerful, vicious, yet understanding and brave she-wolf of the Pack of Shadows. She has bright orangish yellow eyes and a soft, greyish black pelt with a large bushy tail. She is tall, long and lithe, slim yet muscular. She is agile and fast, a great hunter and fighter, but she knows almost nothing about healing, raising pups and she is bad at helping other wolves and training the young'uns. She doesn't get along well with pups or wolves that are in training, because she hates it when wolves ask her questions and things like that. Midna came from two loners and was only one of 3 pups to survive that came from a litter of 6. She is around 3 years old and has come to live at the Pack Of Shadows. She thinks love will get in the way of doing her duty, so she tries to keep to herself and to not get involved with males. Her mate is Tainted.  
**Intermediate: Aspen**

**.Beta**

_The Beta is next in command under the Alpha Pair. He or she is in training to become the next Alpha Male or Female. There may be more than one Beta Wolf at a time depending on the Alpha Pair's decision. The Beta must watch over the pack, think quickly, and be a strong leader._

**Everest-** Vengeful, powerful, yet incredibly faithful to his pack, Everest is the Beta of the Pack of Shadows. He is a skillful fighter with a strategic mind, and never rushes into battle without examining the situation beforehand. Everest is ambitious and may seem like an intimidating figure, but he understands the importance of all of the packs living as one. Though he may seem hostile and cold towards the other packs, his attitude is completely different around his own pack mates, where he is calm and understanding. However, he expects respect and gives respect in return to those that earn it in return.  
**Intermediate: Apocalypse**

**.Healer**

_The Healer is the medicine wolf. He or she must take care of the pack. They also communicate with the Pack of Stars. There may be more than one Healer._

**Vitani-** Trained as a regular wolf, ended up as a healer, unusual right? Unusual is just one of the many words that can describe Vitani. Her fur is white, hinted with gray, and long. Her eyes are the feature that most notice first as they are unusual red-orange color, the first traces of darkness within this she-wolf. Vitani was originally trained to be your average pack wolf under her mentor, Haunt. Vitani progressed greatly and learned quickly in the ways of the pack, but she sought for something more interested as hunting and fighting became dull. The mysteries of healing interested Vitani and being a wolf with an open mind, she accepted the challenge and became the Healer of the Pack of Shadows. As her skills in healing grew and expanded quickly, Vitani became known around the packs of Wolf Mountain as sweet but deadly. Most wolves had heard of the unusual she-wolf with the eyes that seemed to glow who knew how to fight well and understood the ways of a Healer. Vitani can be sympathetic towards her pack mates or she can treat them as enemies. She is known to act as an Alpha since the Healer is just as important and always makes sure that her voice is heard in the pack. She has a very strong connection with the Pack of Stars and is known to receive messages from her ancestors very often even in mid-sentence. Vitani is a loyal Pack of Shadows wolf, but she does not tolerate being ignored or being looked down upon. As she was trained well, she knows how to fight and will not hesitate to attack a fellow pack member if necessary.  
**Intermediate: Seth**

**.Intermediate Healer**

_This is an intermediate wolf training to become a Healer. This young wolf will be mentored by one of the Healers. The Healer will decide to take on an intermediate or not by their own choice._

**Seth-** Seth is a light brown male wolf. He has dark chocolate colored eyes. Seth is the Intermediate Healer of the Pack of Shadows. He had no interest in becoming a regular wolf of the pack. To him, everything is known in the ways of fighting and hunting when a wolf reaches the age of an adult. In the ways of healing, everything can never be excellently mastered. Seth does not have many friends as he is always busy with collecting herbs, checking the members of the pack, and snooping around in the Pack's history to find all he can about their ancestors and what is to come. Seth's goal is to become the greatest Healer the Pack of Shadows has ever known.  
**Mentor: Vitani**

**.Adult Wolves**

_The Adult Wolf is the average position. These wolves hunt and fight for their pack as well as help defend one another, take care of pups, and train Intermediate Wolves._

**Hope-** A beautiful light tan colored she-wolf with a tiny hint of a pink hue in her fur. She lives in the Pack Of Shadows for a reason she doesn't know. But she intends on staying like that. Hope has a little sister, Autumn, and already knew their aunt was Russet for when she was around the age of a Intermediate Wolf. She has a little bit of some memory of Autumn, and her parents when they were pups. Hope always looks at the moon, admiring its beauty. Her father once told her stories of the moon. Autumn on the other hand loved to be in the water and be around and about. Hope admires her alpha greatly and can remain loyal for a long time unless it costs her life to see her little sister in the pack of flames. Hope is surprisingly maybe the only gentle wolf in this pack, and wants her pack to live in peace without fur flying. She wishes to become either beta or alpha to stop the madness in this pack Hope loves deeply. Sometimes she feels like leaving but her greatest friends make her stay. Protective, gentle, and fierce when she needs to be for her pack.  
**Intermediate: Savannah**

**Eclipse-** Eclipse is a stunning jet black she- wolf with amber eyes full of mystery. She is wild, unpredictable, and snaps back at wolves in higher ranks than her. Eclipse was given the gift of great skill in stealth and battle. She is NOT a wolf to be messed with, and when she has set her mind to do something, nothing can stop her. Eclipse tends to avoid relationships with males, unless they understand rarely fully trusts other wolves, believing that the more wolves you trust, the more weaknesses you have. Nobody really knows where Eclipse's loyalties lay... But she defends her pack with her life.  
**Intermediate: Lovell**

**Bronze-** Sly, intelligent, swift. All fine words that describe this cunning young wolf. Bronze is an off-white colored male wolf who has very dark amber eyes. He is very ambitious, having his eyes set on higher ranks in the pack. He is determined to achieve his goals even if that means getting his paws dirty. He is a member of the Pack of Shadows and although he is young, he is very well trained in the areas of hunting and fighting. Bronze is hardheaded and does not like to follow orders, occasionally flashing his teeth at older and higher ranking members of his pack. Although this young male seems to be ruthless and cruel, he is quite the charmer with the she-wolves and does wish to find one that can put up with how he is and have pups eventually. Bronze is very loyal to his pack, even though that can be questioned at times, and would lay his life down to protect his pack.

**Clash-** A dark timber colored male who has cold ambitious eyes and a cold heart. Clash is a young male who has a brother, Tristan, and is younger than him by two years younger. Clash became cold and ambitious for power once his and Tristan's parents were killed He was never really the same after that. He knows that Tristan is scared of him. It hurts him but not really his fault. Clash is mostly silent and has a nasty murderous sounding snarl and growl. His voice is like ice chips stinging you. Clash watches his brother wanting to talk to him badly but normally he scares Tristan that badly. Oh well. Clash will probably fly solo through his life.

**Fenris-** Fenris is a long legged pure white male with bright blue eyes. He is muscular with a fluffy pelt and large paws. He is strong and fast, an amazing hunter and fighter. He is sometimes very hesitant with others and isn't one to be the center of attention or the conversation starter, thought he does hate it when others ignore him. He knows nothing about healing or what any of the herbs look like, so don't go asking him for healing help. He has is brave and will fight for his pack, which is the Pack of Shadows. He can be a real flirt with the females and will put up a fight if he likes one and some other male is trying to get her. He can be very possessive and protective, but never very dominant with higher ranked males. He knows when he shouldn't fight, but sometimes he just loses all his senses and goes in on a rage. Fenris is the kind of male to be goofy and playful around pups, but when it comes to training intermediates and working with adult wolves he is very serious and doesn't mess around. He is kind of a peace keeper when other wolves are fighting and he tries to stop them from fighting, but sometimes he gets dragged into it and will end up being apart of the fight.

**Discord-** A lack of balance or harmony among things. This is who Discord is. No one knows where he came from, nor where he got his name from. Discord has a mix of colors in his fur. Some say he is a white wolf, others say gray. His fur is composed of brown, white, and gray colors, none mixing or blending to give rise to the next shade or color. His eyes are a dull green color, almost gray. As some wolves do, Discord has multiple personalities, each depending upon his mood or who he is around. Discord is known for his behavior and speech around others. He tends to act ambitious and get on other wolves' nerves, not that he minds, that is. To some, Discord reminds them of an overgrown pup, always acting like things are a game. Although he is silly for his age and does like to have fun and enjoy his life, Discord does know when it is time to be serious. From his travels, he has been in many fights, bearing the scars of them as well. He does not like to gloat and glorify himself as that kind of wolf is one that Discord does not care for. He does wish to find a female as strange as he is, but knows that one few can put up with his strange appearance and behavior.  
**Intermediate: Storm**

**Star-** Star is a gray/dark gray adult she wolf. She is kind, but will turn deadly if someone new a lower rank defys her. She does what she thinks is right. Star has had a hard past. When she was young, her family was attacked and killed. She had a brother but doesn't know where he is now. Her mate is Shoshi.  
**Intermediate: Dusk**

**Fade-** A dark brownish gray wolf with dark hazel eyes. She's always loyal and is good at hunting, and is also very skilled in fighting. She likes pups, and wants a mate someday. Fade likes snow, but also enjoys the sun. She has a sweet voice, but it can turn into a vicious snarl when needed.

**Feather-** Feather is a young brown colored she-wolf. She has large innocent looking amber eyes, and a fluffy tail. She loves to play, and hunt. She is a great hunter, but not as good at fighting. Feather is smart, and brave. She is submissive, and will listen to you. She can be very independent. She is really shy, and doesn't trust people easily. She is good with pups, and all wolves younger then her, but not so much with wolves older then her. She will listen to her elders. She is hates to get into trouble, and won't break the rules. She only recently joined the Pack of Shadows. Her parents died when she was young, and as she got older, so did her siblings. She misses them a lot, but has moved on.

**Shoshi-** Shoshi is a black, muscular and charming wolf with yellow eyes. He is friendly and sweet, but does not like to be messed with. He is ambitious to be Delta or Beta one day. He has a ever changing temper, so do not mess with him! He has had a bad life, so he hopes in the pack he will find the she wolf of his dreams. He is a little quiet. His mate is Star.

**Accalia-** Accalia is a friendly wolf and is often goofy. She brown and cream with amber eyes. She loves to make jokes and have fun, but when it comes to business, she gets to it. As a pup, Accalia and her brother Apollo were captured and taken by humans to be used in dog fights. Apollo died shortly after his first fight, but Accalia stayed strong. She was starved, whipped, beaten, and sometimes drugged. Though she may seem calm and loving, Accalia's past makes a fierce fighter, so fierce that she has no shame in killing a wolf. Good or bad, not even Accalia knows, but she does know that no one will touch her pack. No wolf will kill any of her pack members until she has breathed her last breath and shed her last drop of blood.

**Kanri-** Kanri is a very dark, very bitter wolf. She never smiles, never laughs, and rarely ever speaks unless she is asked a question. Not many wolves know what went on the day she left. They only know that she ran away from her pack, her pups, her mate and her chance at Beta. She took off because the pack life was too much. She also left her best friends Hope and Midna. No one can see into her eyes and know what happened after she left. Kanri will never speak it, ever. She despises anyone who asks of those days, the days when she was a loner. Kanri is a jet black she-wolf, so black that she often seems like a shadow. Her mate Night lives in the same pack with her, but to her he is dead. Her pups are dead, Kyra and Aephyre, but no one will know if Kanri even cares. She inwardly really wants her friends back, Hope and Midna. Now Midna is alpha female and she is so happy for her. But deep inside her heart, Kanri has a black pit of anger, hate and pure rage. She will always seek out revenge on the wolf that got away: Dance.

**.Intermediate Wolves**

_Intermediate Wolves are young wolves- around the age of teenagers or younger. They train to become an Adult Wolf. They are mentored by an Adult Wolf to learn the ways of the pack._

**Savannah-** With beautiful snow white fur, and dark, stormy gray eyes, Savannah is a lithe but powerful she-wolf. Graceful and patient, she isn't what most wolves would think of. Instead of being over energetic and crazy, she is a calm intermediate, and isn't the type to bug her mentor to death. She is soft-spoken and likes not beig in the "in" crowd, because she wants to be who she is, and won't want someone to take control over her. A little shy in the beginning, Savannah doesn't talk much, but as soon as she opens up, she can be very outgoing, and her expressions are then easier to read. She can be kind, and is very smart for her age; she knows what to do, and what not to do. But when she is angered-it takes a lot for that-she becomes a whole different wolf. She is like a fire when that happens, but mostly, she's just very modest and naive. She can be very playful and humorous when she knows it's the right time, but for now, she's just in her shell, waiting for someone to crack her open. Loyal, yet mysterious at times, Savannah is a good wolf to have in a pack.  
**Mentor: Hope**

**Genesis-** Genesis is an odd wolf. He has silver fur and bright lime green eyes. He is also small for his age. Look past his eyes, and you'll find his true self: funny, crazy, wild, and friendly. He misses his sisters and parents badly, but at least he can see his siblings once a moon, at the Howl. After his parents took him to the Pack of Shadows, Genesis hasn't seen them, nor will he ever. He can see very well in the dark, so he fits right in at the Pack of Shadows.  
**Mentor: Tainted**

**Storm-** Storm is a thundercloud gray male intermediate. He is very serious about his training, but does like to have a little fun sometimes! He enjoys learning to fight. He is an older intermediate. Storm has a white stripe starting on his head and going all the way down his back, ending at the tail. He has stormy blue eyes, with flecks of gold. He wants an intermediate for himself when he turns into and adult and he wants a mate and pups like him. He is not as talkitive as most intermediate. He is troubled by something he cannot forget, so he gets distracted sometimes.  
**Mentor: Discord**

**Apocalypse-** Apocalypse is a dark black she-wolf with purple eyes, inherited from her mother. Acctually, she could pass as her mother, Dance, because their personalities are exactly alike. Apocalypse is the one and only daughter of Dance and Clash. She has two brothers, but no sisters. She was planned to be born with both her parents in the Pack of Shadows, and to grow up loved by all the pack, but instead a moon before she was born Dance left the Pack of Shadows for the Pack of Rouges. She was born in a secret cave, then Dance took them to live in her father's pack. Apocalypse wishes she could have stayed in the Pack of Rouges with her mother because she thinks they are much more powerful and wonderful than her pack. Apocalypse is quiet, thoughtful, and will probably grow up to be dangerous.  
**Mentor: Everest**

**Tunstall-** The charming black colored male wolf. He is a pup of Dream and Clash. He looks so much like Clash but has a mixed up personality. As black as night, piercing amber/light orange eyes. Tunstall's main personality is being highly/slightly aggressive when he wants to be, a tiny bot snappy, but a trumendous friend to be. He may have a similar personality like his dad, but an awesome friend. A very loyal pup he is. Although, told by his dad, his mother turned into a rougue when she was expecting him and his siblings, left in the pack. Tunstall hates his own mother and would probably kill her if sighted her ever. He a tiny bit mangy looking and will have a small hue of insane look in his eyes, wanting to kill you. Such hatred but huge strong loyal binding together, gets him more and more confused. He sticks with closer kin or friends to calm himself. A insane fear he must live with till satisifed. Born in Pack Of Shadows and will stay like that.  
**Mentor: Fenris**

**Lovell-** Lovell is a small gray male wolf with dark blue eyes. He is the youngest son of Dance and Clash. He is very small for his age but he is still very strong. He is an intermediate in the Pack of Shadows. His mother lives with the Pack of Rouges, and his father is with the Pack of Shadows. He is slightly mad at his mom for abandoning them and never wanting to see them again. His sister is Apocalypse, and his brother is Tunstall. Clash takes very good care of them, but he wants Dance back. Lovell can tell Apocalypse wants to be with Dance, but Tunstall does not. Lovell hopes he will grow as big and strong as his father, but he has his doubts. Sometimes Apocalypse and Tunstall are mean to him, but not usually. Apocalypse is cold spirited, but Lovell really admires how tall and lean she is, and wants to be like her.  
**Mentor: Eclipse**

**Aspen-** Aspen is a small, bright russet-brown colored she-wolf with dark, almost black eyes. She is giggly and exciting, but mostly amusing. Aspen is loved by many around her, and she has no mother or father. This doesn't seem to bother her much even though she was only a few moons old. Aspen awaits the day she becomes a full pack member eagerly!  
**Mentor: Midna**

**Dusk-** Dusk is a small black, white, and brown male wolf. He has light amber colored eyes. He holds the appearance of a husky dog as somewhere down the line of his ancestors, a husky was bred among them. He is often made fun of for his appearance but doesn't seem to mind. Dusk has an overbite which causes his front canines to hang out of his mouth. He has a sharp tongue and tends to snap even at higher ranks. Dusk is very ambitious and wants to prove himself worthy for the Pack of Shadows.  
**Mentor: Star**

**Blizzard-** Blizzard is a snow white male with blue eyes and large paws. He is goofy and a little loopy at some times, but it a good friend to all who can get past his outward appearance. Though he looks sweet, Blizzard is tough to get by. if you haven't broken his shell and reached his warm and loving side, he can be grumpy. But, Blizzard is always willing to learn. He wants to find love one day...maybe.  
**Mentor: Undecided**

**Annika-** Annika is a jet black wolf with amber eyes. She is a pretty wolf, though this doesn't matter to her at all. She has a special secret. She will never let anyone know that she is Kanri's daughter. She won't speak this because it's the well kept secret that Kanri holds now that she has come back to the pack. Annik herself doesn't even want to admit who she really is. She is a fierce wolf who wants nothing to do with her mother. That's all she cares to know.  
**Mentor: Undecided**

**Kite-** Kite is a small gray and white she-wolf with light brown colored ears. She has dark amber eyes. Kite is usually quiet, but can be friendly and talkative. She received her name from the fact that she can run extremely fast. Kite belongs in the Pack of Shadows. Her family was killed when she was only a few moons old. Now she has come here to learn to be strong and fight. Kite can be viewed as the cold, silent type, but only if you see her as such. Kite does not believe in mercy for many as her family was shown none.  
**Mentor: Undecided**

**Kade-** Kade is a night black male with amber eyes and large paws. He was here once before, but left when Kanri died. He was in love with the Intermediate Savannah and hopes to win her heart again. He regrets leaving the pack, but times were tough back then. He hopes to get Tainted to look upon him with pride and pleasure, not disgust and anger. Kade really wants things back to normal. He doesn't care that his family still is alive, he just wants Savannah.  
**Mentor: Undecided**

**.Pups**

_Pups are the youngest members of the pack. They are usually watched by all of the females in the pack. Pups become Intermediate Wolves once they reach the age of 6moons- around 1-2weeks in roleplay time. The Alpha Pair decides when a Pup is ready to move to an Intermediate Wolf. Pups may either become an Intermediate Wolf training to become an Adult Wolf, or an Intermediate Healer training to become a Healer._

**The Pack of Cities**

The Pack of Cities rein over the City. They are cruel and sneaky wolves, untrustworthy to outsiders.

**.Leader**

_The Leader rules the Pack and is the top dog. He or she decides where the pack will go and what they will do._

**Harvest-** Harvest is a rough looking black and brown male wolf with brilliantly colored orange eyes. He was born a lone wolf with nothing to his or his pack of 3's name. He was worthless and hated it. Harvest received his name from his skill in hunting as he never returns home empty pawed. He is cruel and vicious, but also cares deeply for those that are in his Pack. He leads the Pack of Cities with his head held high. He allows for no mistakes and makes none. He has come to take over the territory of Wolf Mountain Rp and will do anything necessary to achieve his goal.

**. Guardian **

_The Guardian is a rank underneath the Leader. Guardians are higher ranking than the regular wolves but do not have as much authority as the Leader does. _

None. Harvest will choose.

**.Shaman**

_The shaman is the healer of the Pack. He or she takes care of the Pack in the sense of healing._

Open

**.Shaman Trainee**

_The shaman trainee trains underneath the shaman to become the next shaman after their teacher has passed on._

Open

**.Adults**

_Adults are the full grown wolves of the Pack. They have trained as an trainee and now are a full member of the Pack._

**Zaliska-** Zaliska is a night black female with green eyes. She is a no nonsense wolf who is strong, both physically and mentally. She was abused as a pup by her family, making her rather fierce in her ways. In her mind, family and love are things to be discarded. She was never shown love, so love is foreign to her. Though Zaliska is a beautiful wolf, tough luck getting her to be your mate. She is very, very, very defensive of her friends. If anyone earns her friendship, she will defend them forever. She isn't very merciful, though. She hates giving mercy, so don't expect it. It may come to you, if you earn it.

**Lailett**- Lailett(pronounced Lay-Let) is a quiet, reserved she-wolf. She is an adult in the pack of cities. She is a white and brown wolf. Her underbelly is white, and her back is a light brown, fading to white. She is lean and quick, and is a good fighter. She is loyal, and trustworthy. She is good at keeping secrets, and can be kind to those she is friends with. She will hold grudges for her whole life. She has an evil side, but it only shows in front of her enemies. She would love a mate.

**Foxy-** Foxy is an adult shewolf in the pack of cities. She is orange with yellow eyes, and she looks alot like a fox, which is how she got her name. She is clever and sly. Foxy is witty and sly, and will do anything to get her way. The only wolf she will listen to is Harvest.

**Allure-** Allure is just as her name sounds. Mystifying, capturing, charming. Yes, this she-wolf will lure you in, have you do her bidding, then kill you. That's Allure for you. She has pretty white fur and soft, hypnotizing eyes. Her eyes are said to not have one main color, but to change depending on how she is feeling. They really change due to the light, but why spoil her fun? Allure is a she-wolf in The Pack of Cities, and she is a valued member.

**.Trainees**

_Trainees are young members of the Pack that are in training to become an adult of the Pack. They are taught by teachers - adult wolves of the Pack._

None

**.Pups**

_Pups are the youngest members of the Pack. They remain in the camp under the watchful eyes of the Pack until they are of age to begin training as a Trainee._

None

**The Pack of Rouges**

**.Leader**

_The Leader is at the top of the Pack. Generally this position is a male, following the wolf's natural pack instincts as the Alpha Male is usually more dominant than the Alpha Female. There is only one Leader, not a mated pair as in a traditional pack._

**Scorn-** Cunning, malicious, dangerous. All fine examples of what and who Scorn is. His appearance is rather simple, his fur is composed of musky brown and black strands. His eyes are the average wolf's light amber, yet they appear as though flames are burning within them. Scorn was taken captive into the Pack of Rogues before it was a pack and slowly worked his way to the top of the wolf pile. Seeing as how his captors were unorganized, Scorn took advantage of his situation, slowly turning the wolves grouped together in the valley of the mountains against each other. Scorn reins over the wolves of the mountains and any that dare set foot in his territory. He rarely shows mercy to any wolf or creature, but unbelievably he does have a soft side, of which few have seen. Although he is the Leader of this rather large pack, Scorn does not let blood soak into his fur and let it remain visible to those around him. He tends to stay quiet most of the time and acts friendly towards new captured wolves, but slowly the true colors of his fur and nature show and his mercy to all vanishes within time. Scorn can be reasoned with, but it is not often that this occurs. One of his many talents is his charm. He uses this skill to lure wolves into his grasp, convince them that they are welcome and will enjoy their time in the valley, as well as convince some that he is a completely different wolf. He has only one know relative, Kai, his son. No one knows who Kai's mother is, where she is, or what happened to her. Those that ask are killed. Scorn does not tolerate disobedience and has no time for stupid questions. He lives by the code of the wild, kill or be killed.

**.Subordinate**

_The Subordinate is a rank underneath the Leader. This position is generally male, but may be female based on the Leader's decision. The Subordinate watches over the Pack when the Leader is out of the camp or away. He or she also arranges patrols of hunting, patrolling borders, and capturing or scouting for more wolves to add to the Pack._

**Whisp-** Whisp is a large gray and white male wolf with gray-green eyes. The fur on his face is white and resembles the shape of a mask. He is the Subordinate of the Pack of Rogues and is very loyal to Scorn. Whisp has his moments when he is friendly and merciful, but then sometimes he acts like a lone wolf fighting for his last meal. Whisp follows Scorn's orders to the dot and when the Leader is gone, follows through on anything. Whisp tends to be quite the charmer around she-wolves, though does wish to eventually find a mate.

**.Healer**

_As all Packs must have a Healer, the Pack of Rogues does too. The Healer does not communicate with ancestors and only heals wolves._

**Pandora-** Pandora is a white and gray she-wolf, her fur showing her age. Pandora's eyes can never be said to be one exact color as they always seem to change colors. Pandora did not join the Pack of Rogues of her own choice, she was captured as most were. She was brought to the valley within the mountains when she was a young wolf, the age of an Intermediate. Pandora tried to run away several times and each time was beaten. During her time when she was being help captive, she saw the misery of the wolves within the pack such as the ill and the injured. Pandora stayed with the pack, not exactly enjoying the way they did things, but she stuck around to become the Healer of the pack. Now at her old age, Pandora is wise and very skilled in healing. She does not fear Scorn as almost all wolves does because she does not fear death as she knows her time to leave is soon.

**.Commander**

_The Commander is the head of the wolves. He or she is appointed to this position by the Leader and is chosen for being the best overall of the wolves in the pack. He or she works along with the Subordinate to arrange patrols and generally has complete control of the wolves._

**Dance-** Mysterious. Violent. Malicious. Cunning. These four words describe this dangerous she-wolf. Most wolves take one look at her and predict she is a kind a gentle she-wolf, with her dazzling silver fur and stunning purple eyes. But they will be in for a rude awakening when she lures them away only to enslave, touture, or kill them. Her teeth are as sharp as razors, because she spends nearly an hour each day gnawing on bones to sharpen the tips. Dance wasn't always the fiery monster she is now. She was originally a Pack of Shadows wolf. She had fallen in love with Everest, and they had adopted one pup, Aspen. But when Everest ran away and Aspen mysteriously disappeared, her heart was frozen in an icy sadness. No one could break through and bring back the old Dance. But then she met a male, similar to her in personality. They fell in love. Clash, that was his name. But when her nemesis, Feirian, joined the pack, her life spiraled downhill again. They constantly fought, and on a stormy dark night, in the pouring rain and raging thunder, she and her friend Kanri abandoned their pack for the life of a rouge. Kanri eventually cracked and went home, but she then died there. Dance, on the other paw, stayed. She gave birth to her three pups; Apocalypse, Tunstall, and Lovell in secret. The she-wolf took them and abandoned them in the Pack of Shadows camp, lying to her packmates by telling them she had left them on a cliff to die. Now Dance is a full member of the Pack of Rouges, and she is not afraid to kill. She will always seek revenge on Feirian.

**.Wolves**

_These are the regular members of the pack, some better than others, but they are all the same rank no matter their age._

**Kai-** Kai is a young male wolf of the Pack of Rogues. He is the age of an older Intermediate wolf. Kai holds the appearance of his father, Scorn, as has the same brown and black fur but has lighter spots of brown in his fur. He has darker colored amber eyes than his father does. Kai does not know who his mother is or was and does not dare to ask. Kai rarely shows respect to wolves of a higher age or rank than he and has quite a sharp tongue. Although he is ambitious, Kai has begun to learn to stay quiet, watch other wolves, and take advantage of their weaknesses. It is his greatest desire to oneday rule over the Pack of Rogues and walk in his father's pawsteps.

**Ebony-** Ebony is a strong, muscular, fierce, cold hearted black male wolf. He is about 3 years old and is a rogue. His eyes are a dark yellow, pelt black as night and sharp teeth that have a vicious bite. He is fast and a great hunter. He has long muscular legs and and round ears, for better hearing. He is full of hatred, rage and anger, he is a wolf that shouldn't be messed with. He is willing to put up with his fellow rogues, but any pack wolf he sees, he just wants to rip to shreds, he even feels that way about some rogues. He isn't a kind or loving wolf, he doesn't want a mate, for he feels no she-wolf could be as cruel and evil as him. As a pup he was raised in a pack, but was soon exiled after being thought a murderer and killing one of his siblings. He was then forced to grow up on his own, he grew very cold and distant from others until he found the rogues, which are like him. He is rude and is often the first to attack, doesn't matter if the other wolf be male or female. Not only does he not want a mate, but he doesn't want pups, he finds them to be weak creatures. He is very arrogant and will challenge higher ranked wolves for no reason, maybe because he wants their ranks or maybe because he is showing off his skill and power.

**Poison-** Poison is a black she-wolf with cold, dark blue eyes. She is mean and aggressive. Poison can find someone's weak spot and use it against them, whether it's a memory, or something physical. She is deadly and swift. Poison is cunning and malicious. She is dangerous if you get on her bad side. Poison holds grudges. She was once part of a small pack that wasn't part of the four packs in the Valley. She got exiled from that pack because she killed the leader's beta. She came to the Pack of Rogues seeking refuge and luckily, they accepted her. She is fiercely loyal to Scorn. Poison is deadly and tries to keeps her claws sharp by raking them down trees. She is a fast runner and a good hunter. But be careful. She might be watching you right now, learning your weaknesses and soft spots.

**Silent-** Silent is a fierce white wolf with a reputation for being overly savage. She has no shame in going all out during a battle. Silent is a snow white wolf and is sometimes said to be like a phantom. She is rarely seen napping or resting. Silent usually is up and around, hunting and thinking about how much she just wishes a stupid pack wolf would wander in. Silent would be favored by most wolves from this, but she is not. Silent is just as her name says, silent. She has never made a noise in her life. She may bare her teeth in a growl, but does not make a sound. She may throw back her head to the wind, but she does not howl. Some think that Silent can't speak or make any noises. Not true. She can, but the last time she spoke was long ago. Silent once had a mate named Wind. He was a wonderful wolf and together they had three pups, Blizzard, Maya and Song. Silent is fully aware that her son Blizzard lives in the Pack of Shadows. She could care less though. A avalanche killed her family all accept her pups and her. She doesn't know where Maya and Song are, nor does she care. Silent is done with love.


End file.
